A stormy affair
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Houki is dyeing of an illness nobody an cure and Hotohori is forced to find a new Concubine by his ministers but how will Houki let alone his friends and son take this? PLEASE READ & COMMENT! Hotohori and Shuro
1. Chapter 1

_**A stormy affair**_

**Hotohori sat in his room thinking about his wife Houki who was ill and was most likely going to die by the end of the month. His ministers had been pestering him to find a new wife the month was up which hurt him deeply. He got up out of his seat and made his way to Houki's room and knocked on the door before entering. **

***cough, cough* "Who is it?" a husky yet gentle voice said from within the room. "Houki it's me can I come in?" Hotohori said gently. "Ah Hotohori" Houki said slightly panicked "Yes of course" and she struggled to make herself look presentable. **

**Hotohori entered and his heart sank when he saw his poor wife leaning over hunched the bed panting breathlessly. Houki had her lovely purple hair in a plait and was wearing pink bed robe which flashed a small amount of her cleavage but she didn't care due to the fact that she was so exhausted. **

**He sat down beside Houki on her bed and held her close to him to which she returned the hug and began to cry gently. "Oh Hotohori I'm scared I don't wanna die" she wept sadly clinging to his robe tightly so that she squeezed his skin as well as his arm making Hotohori wince but he put up with it as he knew how scared she was. **

_**That evening**_

**Hotohori sat on his throne and was deep in thought when his ministers came in which made him annoyed as he knew they were going to bug him again about getting a wife. "Your highness we are fully aware of your feelings towards your present empress but the lady Houki is growing weaker every day and will soon die so you need to choose a new spouse immediately" the said sternly. **

**Hotohori gripped the sides of his throne crossly; he still loved his beloved wife Houki and wanted to spend eternity with her but unfortunately she would eventually pass into the nirvana and join the souls of the dead. **

"**So we brought a girl we thought would make an excellent empress for you plus she is also descended from an Okinawan Tennyo" the minister said calmly fully aware that this would interest the emperor which it did. "Very well you may bring her to me" Hotohori said calmly and beckoned them to bring his future wife forward.**

"**I will have to tell Miaka and the others after all, they are my friends and they all care about me" he sighed sadly and began to look out his writing equipment to send to each of them since they were all in different parts of China.**

**Miaka and Tamahome had gone with Nuriko and Mitsukake to visit Tamahome's family and stay there for a few days each promising something. Miaka would not only play with his siblings but spend time with Tamahome alone for some romantic moments during the day and evening. **

**Nuriko would help babysit since he was used to children having a younger sister of his own who passed away during his childhood. Mitsukake would help with medicine for any family members who got sick and sure to heal them. **

_**Tamahome's letter**_

_**Dear Tamahome, **_

_**I would be most happy if you, Miaka, Nuriko and Mitsukake could return to the palace a week from now for a banquet that I am holding in honor of a new royal family member.**_

_**I would be most pleased if you could come and I have some news about Houki so please try to be opened minded and brave about it but most of all put yourself in my position (especially Miaka). **_

_**See you all soon my dear friends**_

_**Yours Sincerely**_

_**Sai Hitae- Emperor of Konan**_

_**Now**_

"**I wonder what the big news is?" Miaka said curiously eager to meet this new family member. "Probably a new baby is on the way, you didn't think he'd only let Houki have one did ya?" Tamahome said smirking. **

**Miaka whacked him on the head for thinking such perverse and insensitive thoughts about Hotohori. "Maybe the baby is already born but he wanted to wait until the right time to tell us" Nuriko said and decided to fetch Chichiri and Tasuki from Mt. Reikaku even if he had to drag them. **

_**In Konan**_

**Miaka was wearing her Star gazing festival Kimono and her hair in two 8 shaped buns either side of her head but this time was wearing some rouge on her lips to look more mature. **

**Tamahome was wearing his Purple Chinese top with black splats and a yellow underneath. It was his favourite and best outfit so he was wearing what he considered to be his best outfit. **

**Nuriko was wearing his blue Chinese long top jacket and yellow sash tied in a bow, underneath were pink trousers and on his feet were blue pumps. His once lovely long hair had been cut off himself with a knife so nobody mistook him for a boy. **

**Mitsukake was wearing his normal attire and was carrying tama the cat on his shoulder who kept purring loudly as he was petted gently under the chin which he fully enjoyed fully. **

**Hotohori smiled at Miaka fondly which was usually a warning signal for Tamahome (in his mind to put his arm around Miaka to which she told him to calm down and that Hotohori was married to which Tamahome started sulking. **

**Tasuki and Chichiri had shown up too and both were wearing their normal attire but Tasuki and Chichiri had news of their own which they would announce after having heard the emperors speech. **

"**So Hotohori, who is this new family member did Houki have a new baby or something?" Miaka said hopefully "Where is Houki anyway?" she said looking around but to no avail as Lady Houki did not appear.**

"**Miaka…" Hotohori said sternly and his voice filled with sadness to which Miaka stopped in shock as she saw Hotohori was trying hard not to cry. "If he had some good news for us then why is he so unhappy?" Miaka pondered. **

"**Miaka Houki is dyeing!" Hotohori said bluntly to which everyone's eyes widened in shock and horror. "But how, is it curable?" Nuriko said desperately to which Hotohori shook his head sadly "we have tried so many remedies, called for so many doctors yet nothing can be done she will most definitely die and Boushin will have to get a step-mother and he is only 10" Hotohori said putting his face in his left palm sadly. **

**Before anyone could say anything he gestured for a door to be opened and a lovely young woman entered with Black wavy hair and a parted fringe making her look beautiful. She had big amber eyes almost the colour of honey causing everyone to stare at her beauty. **

**Shuro was wearing a pair of black trousers and a black and red trench coat up to her knees and fingerless gloves on her hands making her look undeniably cool in front of them. "Hey wait a sec you said you weren't gay" Nuriko yelled crossly to which the others looked suspicious. **

**Hotohori got up and coughed shyly and walked over to Shuro "Shuro please forgive me for this" and tore open her top causing her to scream loudly "hey you pervert stop it" she cried loudly.**

**Hotohori turned Shuro around and flashed a small amount of her breasts to them causing several to collapse, stare or have a nosebleed. Shuro slapped Hotohori crossly and fixed her outfit crossly glaring at Hotohori. **

"**She...She's a girl" Tamahome said still in shock, "N...no way she has really small perky boobs!" Nuriko said starting to cry to which Miaka who was surprised but not as much began to cry. Tasuki just stood there frozen to the spot staring and not very happy at the fact that Hotohori was forcing this upon himself.**

**Chichiri and Mitsukake were unsure about this too but wanted Hotohori to be happy and Boushin to have a mother aswell. Chiriko just stood there petting Tama still not affected by the whole situation**

_**That evening**_

**Everyone including Miaka was in their rooms enjoying the peaceful and warm evening but Houki was in her room and her situation was getting worse and now she had began to cough up blood plus her verdict had been found; TUBERCULOSIS and it was too far ahead to be cured also they didn't have the medicine. **

"**She'll be dead by morning your highness I'm sorry" The minister said as Houki lay coughing violently in her room. Houki was trying to avoid Hotohori as she had heard of his new empress and she was in her deathbed even though it wasn't his fault. **

_**In Hotohori's chamber**_

**Hotohori was wearing his bed robe and Shuro was wearing a bed robe but had transformed so her hair was elbow length and she was able to use her powers if she desired but didn't because she liked Hotohori. **

**Hotohori leaned towards Shuro and they kissed each other and Hotohori began to loosen and pull down Shuro's robe so her chest and torso were flashing. Hotohori stroked Shuro's body and then pushed her onto his bed so he was on top of her. **

**Shuro looked away shyly and said "I guess it's time for me to conceive your child and help create a new heir" to which Hotohori nodded and closed her eyes as Hotohori also stripped his clothes and began to kiss Shuro's body gently. **


	2. C2: the loss of a loved one

_**The loss of a loved one**_

**Houki lay in her bed smiling peacefully her hands on her chest clasped into a prayer, her long purple hair tied back firmly into a plait. She looked as beautiful as she had when she was alive and at least she was no longer suffering.**

**Tamahome held Miaka in his arms tightly as she sobbed sadly tears spilling down her cheeks and bitterly wept and cried out how unfair it was that someone as kind and gentle as Houki had to die.**

**Tasuki stood outside the room unable to face the emperor and friends because he was trying hard to hold back the tears of sadness that Empress Houki had passed into the nervada while sleeping late the previous night.**

**Mitsukake was hugging Chiriko who was sobbing into the waist of the grown man not wanting to let go as he was desperate to not show his beloved priestess and fellow warriors his tearstained face. Surprisingly Yui, Suboshi and Amiboshi were the only ones who had the decency to actually come to mourn over the late Empress. **

**Hotohori sat beside Houki's bed and held her hand tightly tears rolling down her cheeks and he kissed her pale and cold hand gently wishing it was all a dream but it wasn't, it was all too real. Nuriko stood beside the emperor who was not only a fellow warrior but his friend.**

_**2 weeks later**_

**Shuro wasn't stupid, she could tell Hotohori was still grieving over Houki as she could understand; after all she had felt the same way about Kei when he died. Who was she kidding of course she couldn't tell him the truth, since Houki's death he had been using her as an outlet but did show guilt about it later but soon began to warm up to her slowly.**

**She remembered meeting him in the palace garden after he's left Houki's room and had given her a bunch of cherry blossoms as a small bouquet which she was quite touched by and very grateful for. **

**Suddenly Shuro clamped her hand over her mouth and ran towards the nearest bathroom with pure desperation and when she got there she held nothing back. Afterwards she washed up and sighed then looked at herself in the mirror and gasped with shock and grief.**

**Her sex appeal had risen greatly; her breasts had grown at least 3 sizes to at least a C cup, her cheeks were flushed pink with a fever and she had a smallish round bump under her clothes near her stomach area about that just barely showed which she panicked about.**

_**Later**_

**Hotohori and Shuro sat at the table eating dinner while everyone else had gone to a festival to enjoy themselves. Shuro kept avoiding eye contact with Hotohori and was not eating a lot on her plate. Hotohori was not only worried by Shuro's behaviour but frustrated by her continuing avoidance of not only being around him but eye contact.**

"**Ok Shuro I've had it, tell me what's wrong?" Hotohori said sternly placing down his fork and knife crossly. Shuro froze to the spot and began to panic "oh crap I have to think of an excuse, but what the hell do I say to him?" she thought. She racked her brains to think of something to distract him from the situation but could think of nothing which annoyed her greatly and noticed the jug of wine on the table and poured some into her glass.**

"**Its…its nothing" Shuro mumbled and took a sip of her wine wanting to forget with booze but Hotohori got up out of his seat and walked over to her and grabbed her hands but she still looked away not wanting him to see her tears. Hotohori was usually gentle but he was so upset that he dug his nails in making Shuro flinch and had no choice but to look into his eyes. **

**Shuro's eyes filled with tears that spilled over and poured down her cheeks to which Hotohori felt guilty and released his grip. "I'm sorry I was too rough" Hotohori apologized feeling cruel. "No it's ok I'm just emotional it's not your fault" Shuro sniffed. Hotohori pulled Shuro close to him and hugged her and she understood he was trying to apologize; he often did this when he couldn't think of anything to say to her.**

**It was at that point that Hotohori felt a bump under Shuro's clothes and moved away from her and looked down at her then nearly passed out from the shock but as able to pull himself back together. Could this be real, no way he had to be in a dream but he had to make sure.**

**He prodded Shuro's stomach and then her breasts to which was answered with a hard slap on the cheek which assured him it was most certainly not a dream. He was in deep shock and gently touched Shuro's tummy and placed his face gently on Shuro's tummy and whispered "my child" to which Shuro smiled and then pulled away in looking horrified and Hotohori was confused until he saw what was wrong. **

**Boushin was stood at the door in shock and disbelief at what he saw, sure he had heard about this new woman whom would probably become his step-mother but he didn't want to believe it however it seemed all too real be a lie. "What is this, Mama's only been dead for 2 weeks and yet you're already in another woman's embrace!" Boushin spat angrily tears streaming and fled from the room. **

**Shuro tried to run after him but Hotohori stopped her firmly to which she looked confused and he shook his head then said "No, leave him Boushin needs to grieve and work this out if you go to him he will become bitter towards you" and clasped Shuro's hand gently. **

**Shuro knew he was right but still felt guilty so that night she went into the royal garden and began to sing a peaceful song to which roused Boushin and he listened somewhat curious and intrigued but still had a strong dislike of this woman. **

_**Spring breeze gently blowing**_

_**Petals that fall like a gentle snow in the night**_

_**A young maiden calls out for her beloved**_

_**Please do not leave me again for I wish for your touch**_

_**Until the sun sets once more**_


	3. Ch3: Boushin's stepsister

_**Boushin's stepsister**_

**Shuro was near the end of her pregnancy and was ready to give birth any day now but although Boushin had gotten used to her being around he was still spiteful towards her at times but at least he was warming up to her which she was happy about. She had been sitting in the chair by the window and stroking her swollen tummy all day now as she didn't want to do anything else because she was tired but also she enjoyed the feeling."Shuro it's me may I enter?" Hotohori said gently "yes" she answered calmly but when Hotohori entered she was still gazing of the window at the stars with a longing look on her face which worried Hotohori.**

"**Shuro please tell me what ails you so you've been sitting by that window and doing nothing else for days" Hotohori says worriedly. "I am merely enjoying the feeling of this unborn fetus within me" Shuro smiled warmly. Hotohori smiled and stood beside Shuro placing his hand on her shoulder to which she answered by rubbing her cheek against it. "Did you talk to Boushin?" Shuro asked gently "Yes I did but he still got upset but at least he agreed to try and open up to you more" Hotohori said.**

_**Morning**_

**Shuro, Boushin and Hotohori sat at the table eating their meals in silence. Boushin was glaring daggers at Shuro the whole time until Hotohori caught him in the act and sighed crossly. "Boushin please try and get along with her soon you'll have a younger step-sibling too" Hotohori said consolingly "YEAH BUT SHE"LL NEVER BE MY MUMMY" Boushin yelled crossly to which Shuro had snapped. She got out of her seat and slapped Boushin around the cheek very hard and left him stunned "You…You hit me how dare you!" Boushin said shakily.**

"**I've had enough Boushin, I've been trying really hard to make a good impression on you and be kind but now I won't hold back anymore if this attitude of yours continues I won't hold back my **_**Tennyo **_**abilities!" Shuro snapped and stormed out of the room several sad tears pouring down her cheeks. "I hope your happy Boushin you're truly doing a good job on not only upsetting my new wife but disappointing me!" Hotohori said getting to his feet and chasing after Shuro. Hotohori found Shuro in the garden sobbing her heart out and she clung to him when he reached her "I…I can't take it anymore Hotohori at times I wish I had my feathered robes" Shuro sobs. Hotohori felt a painful jab in his heart and pulled her close to him and kissed Shuro forcefully shocking her. "DON'T SAY THAT EVER AGAIN!" Hotohori yelled tears falling from his eyes "if you left for heaven I'd never be able to find happiness again" he said falling to his knees and leaning on her so she held him. **

_**10 days later**_

**Shuro was in the middle of labour and had a feeling of deep pain rushing though the lower half of her body and she couldn't stop screaming. Hotohori stood beside her clutching her hand for support while Boushin was ordered to wait outside with his teddy bear as it was too gruesome for him. "Ah I can't….it it hurts…ah…nngh" Shuro panted as she heaved but she knew deep down that she had no choice and this was the fate of all Tennyo's. Hotohori squeezed her hand tightly "Yes you can Shuro I know it now keep trying" he said firmly but in a kind way. Shuro gave one final large push and there was suddenly a loud crying noise and the next new royalty was born. "It's a girl your highness" the royal doctor said and he handed the baby to Hotohori after she was cleaned up and her umbilical cord was cut off. Hotohori held the tiny infant in his arms and felt waves of emotion flood over him as he held his new daughter. **

**Boushin entered the room and was amazed at how tiny his new baby sister was but at the same time he was jealous that she would get most of his father's attention now. "So what's her name?" Boushin said trying to distract himself before he threw an angry fit and stormed off again out of jealousy. "Her name is Mei, your new baby sister Boushin, come look" Hotohori said picking up his young son and placing him on the side of the bed to look properly, Boushin's eyes widened in shock when he saw how beautiful his baby sister was. Mei had big brown eyes that were dark but full of emotion and shined like gems and a small tuft of black hair on the top of her head. "This is your new baby step-sister my son" Hotohori said gently to which Boushin gently touched his sister's hands and was amazed at how small and soft they were. **

"**She…she's very pretty father" Boushin said awkwardly to which Hotohori smiled as did Shuro who was now breastfeeding her newborn infant. "When she gets bigger she'll rely on you to teach her new things Boushin can you do that?" Shuro said kindly "I…I guess so" Boushin said clinging tightly to his father's robes. Shuro began to yawn as did baby Mei after she had been fed and burped. "Come along Boushin I think somebody's getting tired" Hotohori said leading his son away and Boushin obeyed. "Father…father I think I respect my stepmother a little more now" Boushin said quietly clinging to his father as they walked out.**

**Hotohori smiled and held his son tightly "Good I'm glad to hear it son perhaps you can teach your sister about how to be a royal" he said and stroked his sons head lovingly. Boushin nuzzled into his father's chest and soon fell asleep; staying awake and waiting for his baby sister to be born had worn him out as had the stressfulness. "Sleep well my son for you have a huge new role to play" Hotohori smiled. **

_**10 yrs later**_

**Boushin is now 21 and is learning to take over the throne of Konan for when his father will no longer rule. Hotohori himself is 35 and is still as handsome as ever with the lovely Shuro by his side. Now at the age of 32 Shuro looked more radiant than ever and was enjoying the motherly task of teaching her daughter Mei about her role as princess. Mei herself had gone through some major changes and was extremely cute for a 10 yr old child. She was up to Houki's waist now and was very determined to make her mother and father proud. She was never told that Boushin was actually her step brother because they feared it would upset her so they put it behind them. **

**Mei had long black waves down to her waist when lose but she kept them tied into 2 buns fastened with a pair of white fake flower and blue bead bands. She wore a pale pink dress with long sleeves that ended at her ankles and on her feet were little red pumps. On top of that was a blue sash around her waist tied in a bow which ended at her knees, a material like corset colored dark purple made her look lovely and to end it off was a white frill around the hem of her dress, sleeves and collar. **

"**Daddy do I look pretty today?" Mei asked spinning around but lost balance and Hotohori caught her and lifted her up high in the air which made her laugh "Of course you do Mei you're so sweet" Hotohori chuckled and then put her down again. Hotohori never told her this and neither had Mei but she would sooner or later begin developing Celestial abilities most likely due to her mother's situation of being the Descendant of an Okinawan **_**Tennyo. **_**Mei saw the look of worry in her mother and fathers eyes and became worried "mama, papa is something wrong?" she asked worriedly clinging to her mother's skirt "No no of course not I was just thinking of something from a long time ago" Shuro lied kindly, she could never tell her beloved daughter the truth that she was most likely a C-genome and had inherited some weird Celestial power. "Ok I just don't want you to be sad or I'll be sad" Mei said clinging to her mother's skirt tightly and walking hand in hand with them to the dining room. "Mei are you hungry?" Shuro asked kindly flashing a warm smile at her daughter. "Oh yes I'm very hungry mama" Mei said happily and she pulled her parents along happily while they were slightly dragged along but just laughed and thought she was adorable. **

"**Please Suzaku guardian beast of this country, If Ceres is with you don't let her allow my daughter to be a C-genome too or she'll really suffer for it" Shuro said praying silently inside her head. Hotohori must have clicked what she was concerned about as he was watching Shuro's facial expression and his young daughter whom he loved so very much. Meanwhile Mei had given up on pulling her parents and merely ran ahead of them excitedly but soon tripped but was caught by Hotohori who mildly scolded her but made sure she wasn't hurt also.**


	4. Ch4: When the Tennyo breaks free

_**When the Tennyo breaks free**_

**Mei lay in bed wearing a peach nightgown with her hair lose. She was dreaming of becoming a bride like her mother and meeting the man of her dreams but she felt uncomfortably warm and a great power was pulsating within her as she slept. After a while Mei got up unable to sleep anymore and a pinkish purple aura was surrounding her body "I feel so hot and my body hurts so much" Mei moaned and suddenly there was a large blast from Mei's room shocking the whole palace. Hotohori and Shuro told Boushin to stay in his room and ran to their daughters room but Shuro already knew what was wrong "Why Suzaku I prayed to you to spare my daughter from this fate she may die because her body will not accept these genes" Shuro sobbed as she ran. Hotohori made out the first part of what she said but not the last part which she was grateful for and when he asked she distracted him about reaching Mei. **

_**In Mei's room**_

**Mei was kneeling slightly but her legs were lying across her bed and she was leaning against the wall for support tears falling from her eyes as she couldn't stand the pain anymore. "Make it stop please make it stop" Mei sobbed but no matter how much she pleaded the energy and pain continued making Mei cry harder thus attracting her parents attention. When they got there Shuro burst into tears which worried Hotohori but he was also worried by the sight of his young daughter's condition. Mei's hair was lose and some of it had fallen over her shoulders as she had leaned forward due to the pain as she had tried to fight the power surging through her, tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall so her eyes were red and swollen but she kept on crying because she was frightened. Mei had her arms wrapped around her chest area tightly and she was digging her nails into her arms which left marks the more painful it became for her. **

"**Mei hold on sweetie you'll be ok just try to calm down" Shuro cried running to her daughters side but the more scared Mei became the more energy she produced that pushed her mother backwards. "What do you mean she'll be ok what's happening to her Shuro?" Hotohori asked confused but Shuro looked at him sorrowfully "Her power is awakening and her fear of what's happening to her makes her more dangerous unless she calms down" Shuro said which did calm her daughter down slightly, Mei looked at her mother "Mama am I gonna be ok?" she asked with big eyes "I dunno Mei but trust me many people have survived because they were born with this power as for the rest they had it forced upon them and died. You were born with it so you'll be ok hopefully" Shuro said fiercely beginning to transform just in case. Mei calmed down but fainted due to the stress on her body and Shuro caught as she did but knew that a new future awaited her 10 yr old daughter which she couldn't fight. **

_**2 weeks later**_

**Since the incident in which her powers awakened Mei had been rather nervous but also very curious about her inheritance and couldn't help but wonder what kind of power she had lying deep within her. She sat on a bench next to a Koi carp pond and fed them breadcrumbs while musing over this thought. Suddenly the water began to move like a snake which scared her and then suddenly she panicked and the water returned to normal. Later she found the more she concentrated the better the water was controlled and figured it was her that was causing this to happen. Very soon she found out she could control all the elements including fire, earth and air as well as water which was unusual and a first for the C-genomes which meant she was the first of her kind. All of the people in the castle found out after a while but it was kept from the outside world but rumors did slip out about the young princess's gift. Shuro and Hotohori were proud but Boushin felt jealous because his father was very intrigued so he payed a lot of attention to Mei and was neglecting his son in the process unintentionally. **

**One day Boushin saw Mei playing in the garden with a red ball and decided to get his own back on her, he walked up to his ten year old sister and yelled "You think you're so special well you're not the only reason you're so popular is because of your celestial powers". Mei began to cry "Big brother Boushin why do you hate me so much" Mei cried which angered Boushin more "Everybody loves you I hate it, so you know what you can marry ME when your older since you aren't really my sister!" Boushin yelled wickedly shocking Mei. **

_**8 yrs later**_

**Boushin is now 29 yrs old and ruler of Konan while his step-mother and father have retired from the throne but still guide him along the path of becoming emperor of Konan. "I still remember that day" Boushin thought to himself as he recalled what he had said to his 10 yrs old stepsister "I was kinda harsh but she was so small and everybody loved her" he mumbled crossly. Mei was 18 yrs old now and quite the beautiful flower too so many male eyes were gazing at her like hungry wolves waiting for their next kill which at times made her nervous rather than happy. "Why can't they just court me instead of leering at me" Mei groaned crossly and ran down the corridor to escape their gaze. **

"**Excuse me Princess Mei but Emperor Boushin wishes to speak to you in the throne room" a servant said politely bowing at Mei. "Ok thank you Xi-Ming" Mei said making her way to the throne room intently expecting her brother to lecture her about now showing him enough respect when in fact she did he only liked seeing her pretty face even the courtiers knew that but they went along with it for Mei's sake. "He's such a pain geez that stupid step-brother oh well at least father keeps in line" Mei thought thanking Kami for Hotohori's strict schooling on how to be a good ruler.**

_**In throne room**_

"**Ok Onee-chan I'm here what do you want" Mei yelled crossly which made Boushin smirk deviously. "Still the fiery C-genome aren't you" Boushin said slyly to which Mei launched several fire balls at his head which scared several courtiers. "naughty naught Mei-chan you can't attack your emperor" Boushin teases "I can do whatever the hell I want to at perverse jerks!" Mei snaps back crossly cracking her knuckles "You always look down on me don't you Mei" Boushin sighs. "Of course I do since you told me the awful truth when I was an innocent 10 yr old" Mei snaps tears welling up which makes Boushin feel guilty, to distract her he summons his courtiers to come forward while Mei is sulking.**

"**Princess Mei, Emperor Boushin would like to make you his wife from today onwards" the royal advisor says politely. "Wha…what did you say?!" Mei says rather pissed off as well as furious. "I wanna marry you what's not to get honey" Boushin says bluntly "I heard that but why Boushin it's still not right even if we're not blood related we grew up together" Mei says tearfully. "My decision is final the meeting is adjourned" Boushin snaps getting to his feet and leaving the room while Mei breaks down into tears.**

_**In Shuro's room**_

"**Oh mama why is Boushin being so cruel towards me?" Mei sobs while resting on her mother's lap while Shuro strokes her hair. "I suppose it was due to something he felt during your youth but I will not tolerate this attitude I will talk to your father I promise" Shuro says reassuringly to her daughter. Mei wipes her eyes and gets to her feet then the pair make their way to Hotohori's room. "I knew this would happen one day, C-genome's are more beautiful than normal girls so they appear irresistible to future partners" Shuro sighs sadly and leads her daughter along. **

_**In Hotohori's room**_

"**Emperor Sai Hitae your wife and daughter are here to see you" a guard says firmly "yes thank you would everyone please leave" Hotohori says firmly and everyone obeys. "Hotohori my love Boushin plans to have an incest marriage with Mei, I know they are not blood related but still it's not right" Shuro says firmly a few tears spilling. "I agree Shuro let us speak to my son together I fear he is doing this from grief and also anger that lies deep down in his heart that he has been hiding from me for years" Hotohori sighs and gets to his feet. The trio make their way to Boushin's room to confront him on the matter while Mei clings to her mother still shaken up and upset by her brothers cruel and harsh words. **


	5. Ch5: Mei is to be big brother's bride?

Boushin was in the court room discussing their next tactical battle strategy when Hotohori, Shuro and Mei burst through the door. Boushin was annoyed to see his father and knew what to expect but sighed irritably and acted cool "So father what can I do for you?"

Hotohori stormed up to Boushin and grabbed him by the shoulders crossly "Boushin what is this nonsense about you marrying Mei it's not possible you are siblings" he reprimanded.

Boushin smirked "That's a lie" he said about to use his trump card "Mei isn't my sister she's my step-sister so we're not entirely biologically related so I can marry her" he said deviously.

"Do not say such things in front of Mei" Shuro said crossly holding her daughter close to her and covering her ears.

Boushin smirked even wider "Why she's already aware of it I told her when she was ten!" he said wickedly to which Hotohori slapped him hard across the cheek crossly.

Hotohori glared at his son "I am ashamed of you Boushin I raised you better than this and now you say such wicked things to Mei" he said angrily.

Boushin got up and wiped the blood from his lip and snapped his fingers to which 2 guards came and grabbed Mei from Shuro's clutches "Guards have Mei sent to my chambers and my father and step-mother sent to their chambers and locked in!" he ordered to which the guards obeyed. Mei struggled as did Shuro and Hotohori while Boushin smirked deviously at his father and step-mother as they were dragged away.

Shuro struggled but to no avail desperate to save her daughter "MEI! NO RELEASE ME YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO ME!" she yelled loudly. Tears spilled down her cheeks like a waterfall as she was lead away by force.

"Boushin what are you trying to achieve think of what your mother would think of she saw you now, BOUSHIN!" Hotohori yelled crossly trying to fight the guards. He was disgusted and angered by his son's change in attitude.

Mei was horrified at Boushin's behaviour and tried to free herself of the guards grasp "Mama! Papa lemme go I have to help them Mama! Papa!" she cried desperately which annoyed Boushin.

Boushin grabbed Mei's face and pulled it towards him "You will behave or you'll be sorry!" he snapped crossly to which Mei shook herself free and bit his hand. Boushin glared "Ok you wanna play it that way fine!" he snapped and put something in his mouth and kissed her to which she eventually passed out.

_**That night**_

Hotohori bashed against his door trying to get out but was locked inside with Shuro who was just as upset and anxious about her daughter's safety. Eventually out of curiosity Hotohori asked "Shuro why is it so bad that Mei should become pregnant other than her age" he asked while trying to open the door.

Shuro looked at him anxiously "Due to being a C-genome other than the fact that you have no methods of getting rid of the child Mei will be forced to give birth to it and be tormented for the rest of her life but also that baby may not accept the genes like her mother!" Shuro cried.

This drove Hotohori on even more to get free and the pair hammered harder against the door desperate to save Mei who was probably being assaulted by her brother as they spoke.

_**In Boushin's chamber**_

Mei lay on Boushin's bed her hair had been pulled out of its cute hairstyle and she was unconscious but muttering her parents names. Boushin stepped forward and kneeled onto the bed and stroked her face "Now Mei you are all mine" he said running his hand down her chest.

He began to unfasten her robes and reveal her chest when Mei's eyes snap open and she realizes what he is trying to do and begins to fight back "NO! NO LEMME GO AT ONCE DO YOU HEAR ME!" she screamed loudly.

Boushin tore open her robes pinning her hands down with one hand and flashed her cleavage while Mei looked away screaming loudly. "Settle down damnit!" he snapped and slapped Mei across the face frutratedly.

Tears poured down Mei's face and she began to feel warm and tingly down below "NO BOUSHIN STOP IT LEMME GO!" she screamed trying to escape but she felt herself growing weaker her strength slipping away "What did you do to me!" she snapped.

Boushin smirked "I force-fed you an aphrodisiac while you were asleep it'll make this so much easier now just be a good girl and OBEY me" and tightened his grip.

Mei's eyes widened "You did what! Boushin you've gone insane let me go I'm your sister!" she screamed loudly kicking his crotch to which he tightened his grip around her legs with his own.

Boushin looked hurt "BUT I LOVE YOU!" he yelled shocking Mei "I ALWAYS HAVE EVER SINCE WE WERE LITTLE AND YOU'RE ALL MINE NOW!" he cried pulling her close.

Mei said nothing and suddenly the door burst open and Hotohori and Shuro appeared looking breathless and angry "BOUSHIN HOW DARE YOU!" they yelled simultaneously.

Mei ran towards Hotohori tearfully "PAPA MAMA!" she sobbed and clung to Hotohori trembling with fear and relief.

Shuro glared at Boushin "Boushin how could you do this! This is incest it's wrong!" she yelled angrily.

Boushin bowed his head sadly "I just wanted sister to belong to me" he whispered.

Mei pulled on Hotohori's robes "he was in love with me papa he didn't want to let me go!" she explained to which Hotohori understood but was still cross.

Hotohori frowned at him "Boushin I understand what it feels to love someone but you cannot force you're feelings upon another like this" he said sternly.

Boushin looked at them sadly and said "Kill me" to which Mei gasped and Hotohori looked horrified.

Mei stepped forward and slapped Boushin "YOU BAKA! YOU CAN'T DIE WHO ELSE COULD RULE KONAN!" she yelled upset.

Boushin looked at Mei sadly and stroked her face "I leave Konan to you now" he said sadly and the collapsed on her knee. Mei realized that Boushin had poisoned himself while they others had been distracted by clinging to her and wept over her step-brothers body.

_**3 yrs later**_

Mei is 19 and ruling Konan as empress while Shuro teaches her how to become a good wife and Hotohori passed away from an illness. She often liked to think that at least he was with Boushin and Houki at last. Miaka and Tamahome would often visit along with Suboshi and Yui who were also married.

"I think that Mei will do just fine as an empress" Miaka said to Tamahome as she watched the clouds go by "…after all she is Hotohori's daughter" she said fondly.

Tamahome smiled "yeah she's strong just like him" he said putting his arm around Miaka's shoulder. The pair kissed gently before they were interrupted by Yui and Suboshi.

"You think she's doing ok after that incident during her youth" Yui said to Miaka seriously with a sad look in her eyes.

Miaka sighed "I dunno Yui-chan it's hard to imagine something like that happening to you it really is" she said solemnly.


End file.
